


moments like this (with you)

by falloutgirl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Kim Jongin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Human Park Chanyeol, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: “Hyuuung,” Jongin whines, his cat ears flicking back and forth on his head. He’s laying his head on Chanyeol’s lap while they both lounge on the couch. “You said you were gonna play with me today.”“I just need to finish reading this chapter,” Chanyeol says softly, running his thumb against Jongin’s cat ears, “then we can play as much as you want. I promise.”accompanying fic to thisfan art.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 40
Kudos: 148





	moments like this (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyosage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyosage/gifts).



> hello! this fic is dedicated to my friend goob on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunniniverse)! they've drawn my random fanart requests a bunch so it was time for me to write something to go along with one of those arts for a change, so lo and behold, soft catboy!jongin fic was born~
> 
> this is just a soft feel good fic, because i've been stuck on jongin as a catboy for months and am finally doing something (re: writing) about it! he would just be the cutest kitty i think <33
> 
> title is from with you by superm!! i think the lyrics really fit this a ton ^_^
> 
> this fic was lightly beta'd, any mistakes herein are my own! without further ado, enjoy ❤️

“Hyuuung,” Jongin whines, from where he’s laying his head on Chanyeol’s lap while they both lounge on the couch. “You said you were gonna play with me today.” 

Chanyeol looks away from his book in his other hand, folding it over and using his thumb to keep his page. He looks down at Jongin’s cute face, taking in his ashy brown hair, his grey cat ears, and his pout that only seems to get bigger the longer Chanyeol remains silent. 

“I just need to finish reading this chapter,” Chanyeol says softly, running his thumb against Jongin’s cat ears, “then we can play as much as you want. I promise.”

“Yay!” Jongin says, and his eyes light up at Chanyeol’s words. He reaches his hands out to grab onto Chanyeol’s wrist, holding Chanyeol’s hand against his chest as Chanyeol turns back to reading his book. He and Jongin have been roommates for a few years now, ever since college. Chanyeol can distinctly remember moving from the quaint, silent countryside of his hometown to go to a big university in Seoul. He remembers walking into the dorm too, and seeing his roommate for the first time, cat ears, tail, and all.

Chanyeol had never seen a cat hybrid in real life before. Up until that point, it had just been in magazines, fashion editorials, T.V. and movies.

Jongin had looked at him shyly, clutching his tail in his hands, introducing himself in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“I’m Jongin,” he had said, “please treat me kindly.”

“Your tail is _so_ cute,” Chanyeol remembers blurting out, unable to help himself. Because it was true back then six years ago, just as true as it is now. 

Jongin’s cheeks had turned pink and they stared at each other in silence before laughing it off, a great beginning to a wonderful, long friendship. 

Chanyeol glances away from the words on his page to look down at Jongin again. He has his eyes half closed, possibly taking a short little nap, but his hands cradle Chanyeol’s hand fiercely, almost as if he’s fearful Chanyeol might run away. He enjoys the opportunities like this, to openly stare at Jongin and his beauty without fear of Jongin knowing. Jongin’s skin is tan and golden, his lips full and plump. His cheeks are dusted with just the tiniest bit of freckles, while his grey cat ears twitch in sleep. 

Chanyeol thinks Jongin is the most beautiful person he has ever met. Chanyeol has also been in love with him for _years_. 

Often, he finds himself thinking of spilling his guts to Jongin, the words on the tip of his tongue. The closest he can remember himself being was Jongin’s birthday earlier this year, when Chanyeol watched the utter look of delight cross over his face at the birthday presents Chanyeol gave him. He wanted to pull Jongin in his arms and tell him _I love you. I love you so much. Happy birthday, kitty_. And when Jongin got off the couch and jumped into his arms and Chanyeol spun him around their little apartment freely, it almost _felt_ like they were together. 

Chanyeol goes back to reading his book, but can’t seem to find it in his brain to concentrate. Jongin’s wearing a red crop top sweater, the smooth tan skin of his tummy showing. Chanyeol has an urge to tuck his hand under there and run his fingers along Jongin’s warm skin. He feels something brush against his thigh, and notices Jongin’s tail has curled up around his back, resting against Chanyeol. He puts his book down, already accepting the fact that he will not get anymore reading done today. 

Chanyeol runs his fingers lightly over Jongin’s tail, the fur soft to the touch. It makes Chanyeol smile, and he wonders if Jongin’s been using the special cat hybrid conditioner he bought for him. He scratches lightly at Jongin’s scalp again, and is rewarded with a soft _purr_.

“Kitty,” he whispers softly, “we can play now if you’d like.” He shakes Jongin’s shoulder gently, watching his face in sleep.

“Kittyyyyy,” Chanyeol calls. Jongin’s eyes twitch open, as a tiny yawn escapes his mouth. 

“Keep scratching, hyung,” Jongin says, his words slurred. He lets go of Chanyeol’s hand on his chest to stretch himself across Chanyeol’s lap, tail swishing and wrapping around Chanyeol’s ankle. 

“You’re so spoiled,” Chanyeol laughs. He watches as Jongin continues stretching his body out, before making himself comfortable against Chanyeol’s lap again. Chanyeol looks down at Jongin, and feels caught in his gaze. There are little lines on his face from the fabric of Chanyeol’s clothes resting against his skin, and Jongin’s cheeks are a bright pink as he stifles another yawn.

“Are you sure you wanna play?” Chanyeol asks, “you seem tired.”

“I’m awake,” Jongin mumbles, and he gives Chanyeol his big, round, pleading eyes. “Please can we play?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol says, “let me just move the table.”

Jongin perks up at Chanyeol’s words, eager to play with him. Chanyeol maneuvers himself out from under Jongin, to make space in their small living room so they can play, which mostly just entails a little bit of rough housing around on the floor, rolling around and chasing each other. Chanyeol can still remember the first time Jongin had mentioned that he missed having another cat around to play with, and how quickly Chanyeol volunteered himself to step in and take over, even without knowing what it was. 

But none of that mattered, because everytime Chanyeol agrees to let Jongin chase him around their apartment, or tackle him to the floor, the blinding smile he gets in return is one he will always cherish.

“Catch me!” Chanyeol says, once he gets their area set up. He laughs as Jongin launches himself off the couch, trying to pounce onto Chanyeol’s back and bring him down. They go back and forth around the living room, laughter filling the air.

“Not fair!” Jongin whines, “I’m slow because I just woke up!”

“Come on, Nini,” Chanyeol says, this time behind the loveseat, “come and get me!” He sings his words, watching the way Jongin’s eyes light up in challenge.

Jongin tries to jump over the loveseat to get him, but Chanyeol quickly moves away to the other side of the living room. Jongin giggles as he chases Chanyeol, tail swishing happily behind his body, cat ears perked up straight. Chanyeol finds himself distracted watching Jongin’s graceful movements, the sliver of skin that shows when his sweater rides up, that before he knows it he’s being tackled to the floor with an armful of a happy catboy. 

“You got me, you got me,” Chanyeol laughs. His voice comes out in harsh pants as he tries to catch his breath from the adrenaline coursing through his body. Jongin lays on top of him, arms on either side of Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol reaches up and cups Jongin’s cheek, getting a surprised giggle out of him as well. Jongin’s tail sways gently behind him before wrapping around Chanyeol’s wrist. 

“I won,” Jongin says breathless, voice smug. He giggles to himself, his eyes bright and demeanor cheerful.

But before Chanyeol can agree with him, and laugh it off, or suggest something for dinner, Jongin bends down to kiss him softly on the lips. Chanyeol feels himself freeze under the movement, too surprised at Jongin kissing him to even dare to kiss back.

That must kickstart something in Jongin’s brain, making him aware of his actions because he pulls back, flustered, ears flat against his head, apologies rolling off his lips. “Hyung! I-I’m so sorry! I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me—I didn’t mean too…” Jongin starts babbling. Chanyeol is too busy stuck on the feeling of Jongin’s plush lips against his own to get his brain to mouth filter to work. Jongin seems to take his silence as some kind of answer, because before Chanyeol remembers how to speak, Jongin is up and off his lap and across the hallway. It’s only the sound of his bedroom door gently closing that spurs Chanyeol’s motor skills back on, as he pulls himself up off the floor to quickly knock on Jongin’s door.

“Go away,” Jongin mumbles, but his voice sounds shattered. 

“Nini, please open the door,” Chanyeol begs, knocking again. “Please, you just surprised me! I’m not mad. Please open the door so we can talk.”

Chanyeol is met with a wall of silence, but he’s used to this. In the years they’ve known each other, their fights have been few and far in between, but Chanyeol knows better than to truly force Jongin’s hand. He can simply wait him out. “I’ll be outside your door,” Chanyeol says, before getting himself to sit down on the floor, “and I promise I’m not mad.”

Chanyeol leans against the wall, closing his eyes. Jongin’s excited, happy face fills his head, and the press of his plush lips against Chanyeol’s skin replays over and over. Chanyeol wants to kiss him so badly he _burns_ with it. He wants to push his hands underneath Jongin’s sweater and map out the skin, wants to cup Jongin’s cheeks in his palms while he kisses his cute, adorable nose, wants to cradle Jongin to his body while he holds him in his arms, whisper _i love you_ softly in his ears until Jongin’s tired of hearing it.

The sound of a door opening takes him out of his gentle reverie, and he looks up from the floor to see Jongin standing there, looking at him, eyes just a little red with tears. 

“Nini…” Chanyeol says.

“Hurry up,” is all Jongin replies with, stepping back into his room and sitting on the bed. He avoids Chanyeol’s gaze, wringing his hands together in his lap. Jongin’s cat ears are flat against his head, a sure sign to Chanyeol that he thinks he must’ve done something _wrong_. That makes Chanyeol even more upset at himself and his delayed reaction.

“Nini,” he says, closing Jongin’s bedroom door. He doesn’t sit next to him on the bed, because he’s afraid that might upset him. Chanyeol fiddles with the hem of his shirt, unsure what to do. With a deep breath, he sighs, deciding to be blunt about it. 

“You kissed me,” Chanyeol blurts out.

“Thanks for the reminder,” Jongin bites, his voice nearly a hiss. He still isn’t looking at Chanyeol and his ears are still flat against his head. 

“I…” Chanyeol starts off, unsure how to say it. _I was surprised. I was confused. I didn’t think you’d ever kiss me._

“I wanted to kiss you back,” is what he settles on, “b-but you moved so quickly I didn’t get a chance.”

Jongin looks up fast, gaze piercing. “You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol says firmly, finding his footing. “You surprised me, that’s all. But I would’ve kissed you back! I… I’ve wanted to for a while.”

“Don’t… don’t lie to me,” Jongin says softly, face crumpling. 

Chanyeol moves in, sitting on the bed next to Jongin, but still keeping a fair distance of space between them. “I wouldn’t lie to you about this, Nini. I promise.” Chanyeol tentatively reaches out his hand, palm up, and Jongin lays his tail across it. Chanyeol strokes the fur with his thumb, and watches as Jongin’s shoulders sag in mild relief. 

“Nini,” he says softly, eyes cast downwards, “you’re so pretty.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years,” Chanyeol continues, bulldozing on. “I have wanted to kiss you since senior year of college. I think that was the first time I really caught myself thinking of it. I wanted to kiss you at your birthday,” Chanyeol gulps, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “when you jumped into my arms after opening your presents and I spun you around the living room it made us both dizzy.” 

Chanyeol looks away from Jongin’s tail across his palm, to meet Jongin’s sweet gaze. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears, cheeks red from furiously wiping tear tracks away. _It’s time to be brave_ , Chanyeol thinks. 

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes,” Jongin nods immediately, “because we’re best friends, of course you love me.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at Jongin’s words. “You know… you know that isn’t what I meant.”

Jongin makes a choked sound, his bottom lip wobbling. Chanyeol cups Jongin’s face in both his hands, and makes soft, shushing noises. “You don’t need to tell me anything,” he says softly, “but I want to be brave. And-And I want you to know.”

“Shut up,” Jongin says again, gripping Chanyeol’s wrists in his hands and pushing him back on the bed. Jongin rolls on top of Chanyeol, hands on either side of Chanyeol’s face much like earlier. “Shut up and k-kiss me back this time,” Jongin demands, and Chanyeol can’t help the smile that crosses his face, as he gives into the demands of the most spoiled cat he’s ever met.

He cups Jongin’s face in his hands, bringing him down to kiss him breathless. Chanyeol imbues every emotion into the kiss, everything he couldn’t say out loud, and everything he wished he said years ago. He traces Jongin’s bottom lip with his tongue, swallows the tiny little mewls Jongin lets out. He moves one of his hands onto Jongin’s back, fingers underneath his sweater, pressing against the skin. Jongin gasps into Chanyeol’s mouth and he revels in it. Jongin _purrs_ in the back of his throat and Chanyeol thinks it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“You mean it?” Jongin asks, pulling back, and Chanyeol has half a mind to realize he must’ve said that last part out loud.

“Yes,” he replies, breathless, “I think your purring is very cute.”

“Stop it,” Jongin snorts, “but that’s not what I was referring too.”

Chanyeol traces his fingers down the cut of Jongin’s jaw, over his small human ears, and down his exposed collarbone, before settling on the skin of Jongin’s hip. “I do love you, Nini. Very much.”

“Good,” Jongin says, bending down and planting a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, “because… because I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, hyung,” Jongin says softly, “ever since the first time you said you’d play with me. A-And you didn’t make fun of me for it.” Jongin lays on the bed against Chanyeol’s body.

“I’ve got a few years on you,” he continues, giggling to himself.

“We’re both really dumb,” Chanyeol says, carding his fingers through Jongin’s head. He lightly scratches against Jongin’s ears, which earn him a very pleased set of _meows_. 

“I think you’re dumber,” Jongin says, “because you made me cry.”

“I accept that,” Chanyeol replies, running his hands along Jongin’s spine. His fingers brush against the base of Jongin’s tail and Chanyeol grips it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jongin lets out a sultry moan at the pressure, right into Chanyeol’s ear, before it turns into an embarrassed squeak.

“Don’t do that!” Jongin whines.

“Did that hurt? I’m sorry.” He lets go of the base of Jongin’s tail, and traces his fingers up and down Jongin’s spine.

“N-Not hurt,” Jongin says, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, “it feels… _good_.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol replies smartly. “I’ll keep that in mind for later.”

Jongin smacks his hand against Chanyeol’s chest, but there’s no real bite to it. “You’re gonna use that for evil.”

“I sure will,” Chanyeol grins, turning his head to kiss Jongin on the nose. Jongin grabs the back of Chanyeol’s neck before he can pull back again, pressing their faces close together to playfully nip at Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

Chanyeol pushes him onto his back, hovering over Jongin, covering his face in wet sloppy kisses. Chanyeol digs his fingers underneath Jongin’s shirt, tickling him up and down the sides of his body. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Jongin says, laughing, “stop, stop, stop, you know I’m ticklish!” 

Chanyeol laughs with him, fingers pressing into Jongin’s hips. “We didn’t get to finish playing,” he says, kissing Jongin’s cheek. “So technically I won.”

“No way,” Jongin says, “I won fair and square.” He arches up against Chanyeol’s body, and Chanyeol groans at the closeness of their chests. With only the thin fabric of their clothes between them, he can’t help but let his mind wander.

“And I’ll win again again next time too,” Jongin adds, letting out his full bodied laugh as he flips their positions, “because you’re always so distracted.”

“Too busy thinking about you,” Chanyeol says honestly, and enjoys the way Jongin’s cheeks turn pink. 

“Same here,” Jongin admits, collapsing against Chanyeol’s body, resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “I can hear your heart beating,” he murmurs, “I like that I make you nervous.”

“You make me more than nervous, kitty,” Chanyeol says, as he pulls Jongin against him, impossibly close. 

Jongin laughs quietly against Chanyeol, and they fall into a companionable silence, Jongin’s fingers tracing patterns against Chanyeol’s chest, while Chanyeol does the same to Jongin’s back. Soon enough, Chanyeol hears the sound of even breathing accompanied by soft _purrs_ and knows that Jongin’s fallen into another cat nap again. 

“I really do love you,” Chanyeol whispers softly.

“Good,” is Jongin’s unexpected reply, which makes Chanyeol freeze. “My hearing is amazing, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Now hold me,” Jongin says, turning so he lays on his side, “and let’s take a nap.” Chanyeol follows suit, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s middle, fingers pressed against his belly.

“When we wake up, I want you to cook,” Jongin says between a yawn.

“You really are the most spoiled cat in the world,” Chanyeol replies, but there’s no malice in his words.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, “but I’m _your_ spoiled cat now.”

“You absolutely are,” Chanyeol says, squeezing his arms tighter around Jongin as he tries to stifle his own yawn.

Jongin’s resounding happy _purring_ is nothing but music to Chanyeol’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudos/comment and tell me what you think~


End file.
